Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall be required to furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, as needed to perform the Statement of Work below; b. The Contractor shall perform the following tasks, "on-site" at the Developmental Therapeutics Program offices in Rockville, as requested. The Government will provide appropriate space and equipment for performance of the tasks; (a) Substructure and full structure searches: The Contractor shall analyze each request, develop the appropriate search strategy making full use of the system's capabilities, phrase the search question, process the query interactively, check the output for accuracy, completeness, and relevancy, and generate the output report. Approximately 1,000-1,200 searches can be expected annually. (b) Data Item Searches; The Contractor shall retrieve by NSC numbers, data items such as screening data, inventory, shipping history, and compound identification. These searches may involve information on the supplier of compounds. Approximately 300-450 data item searches can be expected annually. (c) Bibliographic Searches; The Contractor shall analyze each request, develop the appropriate search strategy, perform complete bibliographic searches (both published literature as well as patients), and provide the relevant compilation of articles. Approximately 100 bibliographic searches can be expected annually. (d) Systematic Nomenclature Development: The Contractor shall generate systematic nomenclature using references such as "Indexing and Naming of Chemical Compounds", Chemical Abstracts Index Guide", and "Ring Systems Handbook". Approximately 500-600 compounds are involved annually. (e) Search Documentation: The Contractor shall maintain a search log with date of request, , search category, date required, date of completion/delivery, structural units per query and general comments. Additional details such as the search statement, search strategy, output specifications, output statistics, sample results, problems encountered and problem resolution shall be available. (f) Maintenance of Specific Files: The Contractor shall maintain information on the SAVE, STRUCTURES, QUERY, and RESULTS files. A copy of the current state of each of these files shall be available for all users of the system in the reading room. Data sets shall be maintained on WYLBUR or other approved system on an "as needed" basis. (g) The Contractor shall keep abreast of the Drug Information Systems (DIS), identify and report system irregularities and adjust search methodologies accordingly through reading materials and on-site interactions. Note: Information on the DIS is available in the reading room.